


Love is a mystery

by JuneP



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuneP/pseuds/JuneP
Summary: Anna has just returned her home, 221B Baker Street, after her first date with Liam. Sherlock is waiting for her to find out how things went. As always they end up arguing. Will Sherlock be able to solve the mystery that resists him?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	Love is a mystery

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this oneshoot a long time ago, when the second season of Sherlock had been released. I’ve always liked to imagine that this character had a place for love, but that will not be easy. I hope you like it. English is not my first language. So please if you detected mistakes feel free to tell me in order to improve this story. Thank you very much.  
> Also I would appreciate your reviews :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own this character. I'm not making profit with this story.
> 
> Personal disclaimer:  
> I do not authorize this fanfic to be published on another platform without my consent. please don't plagiarize it.

Anna entered 221B Baker Street, trying not to make noise. She was breathing with agitation from what had just happened. She had rejected Liam after kissing him. And, for what? For a person who didn’t even treat her well. She had realized the moment she had felt Liam’s lips chasing hers that she didn’t want to kiss him back. She had let her imagination run wild. She pretended that the hands that were on her hair and the tongue that entered her mouth belongs to another man. It had almost worked, but she burst into tears, and she couldn't continue kissing him.

She had fallen in love like a fool, and she can’t continue denying herself any longer. She felt a tear run down her cheek. She was feeling so guilty. She hadn’t been honest with Liam. She had kissed him while she was thinking about another man.

She had given him hope, and that made her miserable. It wasn’t anything premeditated. The situation had escaped her control. She had tried to give him a chance. Liam deserved that chance. He was a good guy. And she also deserved an opportunity to have a life out of that madness. A chance to be with a good man, a chance to go on a romantic date with flowers. A chance to be normal. Deep down, she knew she hadn’t done it for Liam. She had done it for herself. She felt so selfish. She wasn’t like that. She was a good girl. 

Slowly she went upstairs to her house. She wanted to go to bed and sleep until she disappeared. Her world had been destroyed in a single date, that couldn’t have been more perfect. 

When she reached her floor, Anna looked up and wasn’t surprised to see a man sitting on the wall opposite her door. She noticed that he had his fist tightly clenched. Probably he’d been sitting there for a couple of hours, of course, he would be waiting for her. He hadn’t opened his eyes, which could mean two things, or he was upset or just asleep. Anna took a deep breath, praying for he was asleep. 

“You arrive early,” he said without opening his eyes. “I thought it would take you longer,” he continued accusingly.

Anna ignored him. She entered the key in her door and turned it.

“Good evening, Sherlock,” her voice broke when she spoke. 

Sherlock’s eyes snapped open, and he reached the door before Anna could close it. 

“Please, leave,” Anna begged. “Go away. I don’t have the patience for another of your attacks.”

Anna knew that it was impossible to deal with him. He always had to say the last word, and if he wants to enter her house, nothing could stop him. After a moment of internal struggle, Anna turned away from the door. 

“Say what you have to say and go away,” Anna whispered furiously. 

She wiped her face with the back of her hand and entered her house. She didn’t turn to see if Sherlock was following her or not. She put her purse and the bouquet on the sofa and hung the coat on the coat rack next to the window. She looked at the empty street. 

Anna heard the door closing and Sherlock’s footsteps. He hadn’t left. She just wanted to lie on the bed and cry until she falls asleep. She also wanted a lobotomy, to have her brain and all Sherlock’s memories removed. 

“He gave you flowers” Sherlock’s tone brought her out of her thoughts. 

Anna took a deep breath before facing him. The detective touched the roses slowly. His expression was a mystery for her. Anna didn’t have the strength to answer him, she felt a strong pressure inside her chest, and she knew that if she opened her mount, it would be to cry. She felt mixed feelings like shame, desire, regret, and love were dancing inside her.

Instead of answering him, she picked up the shoes she just took off. Anna held them against her chest without saying a word. It was endless for her the time Sherlock spent looking at the flowers before looking up at her. 

Sherlock looked every inch of Anna, from the root of her hair to the tips of her bare feet. She knew he was scanning her for information. Anna felt his gaze on her messy hair, on her hips, in her red dress, on her breast… running every inch of her body. She was getting nervous. It was clear that he disturbed her to limits that she had never imagined. 

When Sherlock looked at her eyes, it was as if a tornado tore through Anna’s stomach. How was it possible to felt so good and so bad at the same time?

“I deduce from the way you look that your “date” he made quotes in the air “it wasn’t quite as expected.”

Anna didn’t answer. She knew what was coming now, a lot of deductions about her, about Liam, about what had happened between them, and he would end up knowing everything. Then, he would go, leaving Anna in total sadness and feeling worse than she already felt. 

“I guess that he has taken you to a nice place, even though due to his salary I don’t think it was costly. Just enough to impress you. I’m sure that champagne has been served, although he didn’t choose a good one,” he said in an angry tone. “He has given you flowers, something very predictable and boring. Definitely, he was making his way to you,” he continued with his attack. “I’ll never understand these human habits. He picked you up at 4.00 pm. Average dinners usually take from one to two hours, depending on the exclusivity of the place. You’ve just arrived, so he has taken you for a walk, clear sky and full moon. If you let me have a say, cheap romanticism,” he murmured, taking a step towards her. “After the walk, he’ll have offered you a drink, just in case the dinner and flowers hadn’t convinced you that the date had been perfect,” he continued taking another step towards her. “Alcohol always helps. In the end, he escorted you home,” he said, standing in front of her. “I’m sure he has told you how beautiful you are tonight,” he finished by gently grabbing one of her wrists. 

Sherlock bent down to her height and looked her straight in the eye. Anna was unable to speak. It was the most intimate contact that they had shared since they met. 

“I’m sure he told you how gorgeous you are with your hair down” Sherlock grabbed a lock of hair and twisted it around his index finger before continuing to speak. “After a few compliments, he’ll have said you how much he had enjoyed your company” he rested his forehead on Anna's, looking hurt. “Tell me, am I wrong about something?” his voice sounded broken when he asked the question.

Anna could smell the scent of whiskey mixed with mint and tobacco. Her body was against the wall, and the only thing that separated her from Sherlock was the pair of shoes that she was holding like her life depended on it.

They stayed like this for a few seconds, in which only their breathing was heard. Sherlock grabbed Anna’s face and moved away to look at her. Anna shivered as his fingertips touched her cheeks gently. After what seemed like an eternity, the detective turned away and looked at her suspiciously. Anna tried to control the torrent of sensations that was inside her. 

“He kissed you,” he whispered more to himself. Sherlock put distance between them. He grabbed his hair. “He kissed you, didn’t he?” he asked, raising his voice. He walked from one side of the room to the other. Anna couldn’t know if he was angry, jealous, or both. 

“He kissed you,” Sherlock repeated. “And you,” he pointed his finger at her. “You let him do it” Sherlock looked at her in pain. “Oh, for god’s sake… you have to look at yourself. You have dilated pupils, racing pulse, messy hair, rosy cheeks, and the most obvious of all: your lipstick faded a little bit,” Sherlock stoop up and looked at her. “You always wear your lipstick perfectly.”

Anna’s feelings were turning into horrible anger. She had never liked being asked for explanations, and he was doing exactly that.

“I forget something,” Sherlock began. “But, what is it?” he screamed, kicking the sofa. “Come on, think! THINK!” Anna knew at that moment that Sherlock was in his mind palace, forgetting that she was still there. 

“The tears. I don’t understand the tears,” he said to himself, “Those aren’t happy tears. Her face seems serious, even sad. What happened?” Sherlock stopped talking. He looked like a jug of ice water had been thrown over his head. In a minute, his expression changed from anger to compression and, finally, to anger again.

“Anna, has he tried to overboard with you?” he scanned her clothes, searching for something that indicates a fight between Anna and Liam. “Did he hurt you? If he has touched you… I…I will kill him,” Sherlock interpreted Anna’s silence. He turned around and hurried to the door. “I’m going to find him, and he’ll wish hadn’t been born,” he promised.

“Sherlock,” Anna said, breaking her silence. He stopped at the door. “Liam hasn’t done anything to me. He’s actually been a perfect gentleman all night.”

She was startled by the sound of the door slamming and the strong steps of the detective, who was returning.

“So, what happened?” he asked from the shadows.

“I can’t stand it anymore. I’m tired of lying to myself and carrying this inside me,” she said, exhausted.

“What are you talking about?” Sherlock stopped in the center of the room and crossed his arms.

“I think the best thing for me is to move. I’ll talk with Mrs. Hudson tomorrow.”

“Move?” Sherlock laughed. “That’s ridiculous. You are fine here.”

“No,” Anna shook her head. “I’m not. Sherlock, I’m going to tell you at least once, and then I’m going away. I’m in love with you. I know that you don’t feel the same way as me. This isn’t about that. I’m just telling you this because I need you to understand it and leave me alone once for all.” she took a deep breath before continuing. “I went to the date with Liam because I deserved a chance to be happy, and it didn’t work. We had a good time. And yes, he kissed me. And I kissed him back but while I was doing that I was thinking about you. I wished the person who was kissing me… were… you.

Sherlock didn’t say a word. He was paralyzed, looking to something on the ground.

“I guess now you understand better why I cried. It’s not okay to kiss one man while thinking of another. I’d become that selfish person because of you.”

He didn’t even move while Anna put her coat and shoes back on. She looked at him for the last time as she approached the door.

“Where are you going?” Sherlock raised his voice.

“Away from you.”

Before she could reach the doorknob, Anna felt something pulling her in the opposite direction from the door. Her back crashed into Sherlock’s chest, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her for the first time. 

“Don’t go, Anna!” he begged against her ear.

“Why not?” that was all she could say.

Sherlock placed his hands on her hips and turned her gently. Anna had to look up to see his face. Sherlock’s eyes seemed wild.

“Because I’m also in love with you,” he said before kissed her.


End file.
